Vacation, Or Naughty Time
by Ulrich16
Summary: William and yumi together!Ulrich starts to snap! odd is going to new york!what's going on eh?
1. Chapter 1: YxW goodbye

"LAZER ARROW!" Odd screamed as he hit the last hornet. "TRIPLICATE!" The three Ulrich's jump up in the air, and yell impact once hitting the X.A.N.A. sign on the 3 Krabes. Aelita accesses the tower. Places her gentle hands on the screen CODE: Lyoko " Tower deactivated…." "Return to the past now!" Jeremie presses the key. A blinding light over comes the whole world.

" Well, looks like tomorrow the whole schools going to that 5 month New York trip except us, huh?" Said Jeremie slowly twirling around in his computer in 100-degree angle. " Actually… I am going…" Odd said softly. " WHAT IF THERE IS A X.A.N.A. ATTACK!!!?!?!?!" Jeremie is already standing up out of his chair, facing odd with a hot face of anger. " Einstein…. Chill… Yumi and I can work over time…" Ulrich said calmly. "Yeah Jeremie… I don't mind, I have been practicing with Ulrich anyway…" Yumi said leaning against the wall a little near Ulrich. "HA! I knew you guys were practicing making out!!" Odd said laughing with a large goofy grin on his face. " NO!" both of them said. Ulrich face had a bright red blush, Yumi's was strangely normal, that made Ulrich stop blushing. "Odd…. You know Yumi doesn't want a relationship with Ulrich… She's going out with William" Said Aelita softly hoping Ulrich wouldn't react, but he did. Ulrich had a painful feeling in his gut; he looked out the window sulking away his sadness of the day it happened…

(Flash back)  
"Ulrich? I need to talk to you" Yumi said when they were alone in the forest, or at least… that's what Ulrich though... " Sure… Anything for you Yumi." Ulrich looked at Yumi with such a sincere kind face. Yumi had her hands together, her was head down. " Me and William are…" William came from behind her and hugged her "Yumi and I are together" William smiles at her, she smiles back, and gives her a quick lip kiss. Ulrich was stunned and bleeding inside, he didn't show any emotion all he said was "Okay…"He walked away with his hands in his pockets, he didn't slouch so they'd know. " Well that went rather well…" William said holding her tightly face to face." Yeah…It did…" Yumi said softly as if she were in regret of telling him. William pressed his lips on her; Yumi put his arms around him, and forgot all about Ulrich. She didn't care if he was near, and watching. Ulrich was in a close by tree watching them in pain. Yumi pulled him onto the tree and deepened the kiss with a passionate French kiss. Ulrich had such a tight grip on the branch, he was holding back tears. William slid his hands up Yumi's shirt while kissing. Surprisingly, Yum allowed William to touch her on here chest squeezing her. Ulrich couldn't stand it anymore, his tears went flying down his cheek. Yumi… How…. Why…I love you so much Yumi…. Why…… WHY! ( Means thoughts)

(Flash back end)

" Hey gang…. I'll be in my room….Erm… Yeah… Later…"Ulrich leaves and actually goes to the forest to sulk. " Yeah… I think that was a bad idea to mention the two as couples…." Jeremie said a little discouraged that those two should have known better than to talk about it. " Yes… Especially knowing the way Ulrich acts. I wish he would just get over it, its not like I'm the love of his life…" Odd was about to say something but Aelita covered his mouth wit her hand. Odd finally knew he had to shut up; he licked her hand to let go. "ODD! EWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Aelita screaming whipping his saliva on his shirt. "Hey don't rub it one me!" Odd said backing away from her while Yumi and Jeremie laughed. " Well, it is YOUR saliva!!" Aelita screamed out again while Yumi and Jeremie laughed even harder. Yumi stops laughing slowly." Guys, I got to go, I Have a date with William before he leaves tomorrow" She says with her hand on the door handle. " Later" All of them said in union.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on Yumi and William are two trees away from where Ulrich is sulking in the trees. Both of them start laughing. While softly lip kissing each other, and nibbling playfully on their partners ear. Ulrich watched them with pain in his heart. Each breath he took was like a ton of boulders crushing his lungs down. William and Yumi then got more serious and started kissing each other deeply. William then went to second base with her and had a soft tight grip on one of her breasts that made her moan while kissing. Ten minutes later, they are half undressed, tangled up in each other. William shirtless and pant less while Yumi has no shirt or bra. Slowly, he starts to suck on of them while Yumi puts her hand down in his boxers. Each time while sucked harder then licked slowly Yumi moaned in pleasure like no tomorrow. She was attempting to make him get hard, and he did. Yumi quickly searched through his pants pocket to find the package of protection. Finally she found it. William then pulled back." Hey… you sure you want to do this now.. I was hoping we could do it on our one year anniversary…" He looked at her really sincere. Ulrich was thinking. Yumi…. Please… no… Please… no… no… NO………… Tears are starting to form in Ulrich eyes. Yumi then undressed herself. Ripped off Williams boxers and slid the condom on him. "William… I want it NOW… Ulrich won't know… and it's not like he is going to find out…" William looked a little concerned. "Alright…. I'll do it…" William gets real close to her, but doesn't go in yet. Ulrich is already crying behind disbelief, he jumps down and runs away. " What was that?" Yumi said frightened. William looked around, he didn't see Ulrich." Probably just a rabbit…" " William, I'm not taking my chances of getting caught…" William looked at her deeply, and then finally nodded his head agreeing with her that it was a good idea if they didn't do anything. They put back on their clothing. Yumi pulls him close. " You may not be able to pop me…. But you can finger me… as hard as you can…" William has a slight blush in his face." O-o-okay" William pulled both of them into a deep kiss while he slowly slid his hands into her pants. Yumi moaned in painful pleasure of what he was doing, and only thought it was fair if he knew how she felt. So, she slid her hands back into his boxers and gave him a rough hand job. Mean while Ulrich was talking to Jeremie and Aelita in one of their rooms while Odd was 'finishing' his packing for New York. "Ulrich…I'm so sorry…." Aelita said while putting an arm around him.

Jeremie got a little jealous. " So… You think you'll be okay, Ulrich?" Jeremie seemed very concerned for Ulrich since he hasn't been the same since the two had been going out. His skills on Lyoko got better… Probably cause of all of the anger William had created. " Jeremie… I don't think… I can't think… I won't be okay for a long time…I can't believe she…" He lets out a large sigh. Aelita softly hugs him from behind." Ulrich…. It will be okay…." Aelita softly kisses Ulrich's cheek, Jeremie became more and more jealous by the minute. Ulrich softly pulled away." I'm sorry Aelita, but I just can't cuddle…. Or even accept a kiss… No form of kindness seems to bleed through me… I'm sorry… Truly I am… I'm going to go… It's kind of late… 20 minutes till bed… Still no sign of William…." Ulrich walks out the door al sulk-ish like with his hands in his pockets, and his hair all on his face since he let it grow down at least to his neck. Ulrich got into his dorm, odd was 'actually' for once in a lifetime sleeping in SILENCE. Ulrich was in a way pleased, but still sad inside. He takes off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers. Well… By 6 am they are gone…Yumi is staying in Williams dorm… Aelita and Jeremie are probably making out like hell… He falls asleep quickly right after that. "Oh… William…….." Yumi and William are covered in sweat. William keeps softly lip kissing her." Its late Yumi… We've been on third for… a pretty long time…We'll get on home sometime…. Promise…" Yumi gets her hands out of his pants, but before she does she gives him a tight squeeze that makes him moan. William had a melting good feeling inside of him. He then looks at his watch. "Come on, we got to go. Only ten minutes to get back." Yumi looked at him. Than ran off to his dorm. They both slept there together in only undergarments… By the time Yumi woke up. William was gone, but he left her a box with a note. _"I love you Yumi, hold this till I get back…? Okay? Bye sweet stuff." _ Yumi looked at Williams clock that was blinking 12:00 pm. " Damn… It's late…I'll go for a swim…" Yumi gets into her bathing suit and brings a towel. She goes to the pool; Jeremie and Aelita are already there. Splashing each other playfully, and giggling. Ulrich on the other hand, was at the corner where the work out supplies were, he remained since he was sweating. It seemed as if he were there for a while. His water bottle was almost empty, and Ulrich doesn't drink a lot of water unless he's been there for maybe four hours.


	2. Chap2The Pool

Yumi ignored this though; she walked to the 'water-ful' couple. Then jumped in to talk to them. " Hey Yumi, did you know Ulrich's been here since 6 30?" Aelita said while hugging Jeremie from behind. " No, why should I care??" Aelita and Jeremie frowned. " Well… He's over working himself. That's all…" Jeremie said softly. "ULRICH! Come in for a little!!!" Aelita screamed out, Ulrich nodded with sweat dripping. Ulrich ran at the wall, and then climbed a bit up on it quickly, he flipped three times and then hit the water. Aelita was in awe; Jeremie's jaw was dropping. Ulrich swam to them swiftly. " Wow Ulrich… Since when could you do that?" Aelita said still shocked. Ulrich brushed away the hair from his face, but some strands managed to stay making him look really attractive. " Who says I'm only smooth in Lyoko…?" Ulrich had a dreamy stare on his face. " Hardy har har… If your so smooth lover boy, why can't you get a date…?" Jeremie said pulling Aelita closer to him by the waist. Ulrich had a really hurt look in his eyes. At that moment it looked like he had the weight of the world on him. Aelita frowned; she pulled away from Jeremie's grip and hugged Ulrich. Yumi just stared, actually feeling bad for him once… Since he was left out now… He was still cool… But an outcast to his friends… "Jeremie… You know how much that hurts Ulrich…." She said feeling hurt herself. Aelita hated seeing anyone in pain, especially Ulrich since he's had this for a long time. Ulrich tugged away harshly and got out of the pool. Yumi wasn't sure if she saw tears or just water dripping from him. She didn't know, but felt something in her not feel good.

Ulrich lifted up the heaviest weights with struggle feeling pain, but still went on. "The only love that guy will ever get is love from those weights…" Aelita started to get mad. " Jeremie! Stop it right now!" Aelita slapped Jeremie across the face. Making him fly back. Yumi went to Jeremie's rescue, While Aelita got out of the pool really furious for once. Ulrich just watched while he sulked in his weighing pain. Jeremie was shocked; he went out of the pool and got a towel. " That…. Was my towel………" Yumi said angrily. " Chill out, I don't have boy cooties. It's not like I'm going to eat it…" Ulrich put down those weights and did push ups. " True… but it will get wet Genius…" Jeremie grinned and bowed, Thank you, I know I am." Ulrich was done with 50 push-ups by then or more, Yumi lost count. "Leave you dumb ass" Yumi said ticked off. "FIIIIIIIINE!" Jeremie leaves most furious with everything that's happened. Ulrich gets back on a machine that works on his legs and abs after he reaches 100 push up from what Yumi guesses. Yumi slowly gets out of the pool. Ulrich is still at it not paying attention to anything, but to what he's doing. Yumi sneaks up behind him massaging his tense shoulders. Ulrich jumped a little, and then got swept away by the relaxation. Yumi went lower to his tight sides. Ulrich moaned a little at this. Yumi got curious at this. She brushed away the hair from behind his neck and softly kissed down to mid back. Ulrich moaned in enjoyment. "Please tell me this isn't a trick Aelita…" Ulrich said with a bit of sadness. Yumi smiled and hugged him from behind. "It's not Aelita…" Ulrich's green luscious eyes grew, and then went back to normal. "Well…. Then… Can't be Yumi…. She hates me… Her touch is like a trance… Strangely… You touch just like her…Soft… Delicately…" Ulrich sighed. "She is William's now… I got to respect that…and I do…My heart got taken away that day… It never came back…" Yumi frowned sadly, she hugged Ulrich tightly. "You'll have a chance someday Ulrich… I promise you that…" Yumi said. Ulrich closed his eyes with tears flowing through. " No… She truly loves William… I don't have a chance…" Yumi started to cry. "Yes you DO!" Yumi said sobbing turning him around.


	3. Chap 3: Patching up

Yumi pulled them close. Face to face. Nose to nose. "Ulrich…You do have a chance…" Ulrich just stared into her watery eyes. Ulrich went to put a hand on her cheek, but pulled back. He then faced to the side. "Ulrich…" Yumi said softly. He then looked up back into her eyes. Yumi pulled his warm hand to her cheek. Ulrich wiped away her tears. " Don't weep for me pretty one… I am nothingness… You're a dream… With a dreamer… And I am nothing but a mere nightmare…" Yumi stared into his green eyes so confused. " Ulrich… You're still my friend… One of my closest friends ever… If I lost you… I think I'd loose everything…" Ulrich brushed away some of the hair in his face, yet it came back. Yumi smiled at this. Yumi had such a good feeling in her, and such a strong pull wanting to go for Ulrich's comfort.

As Yumi moved closer to Ulrich she started to close her eyes. Ulrich stayed there looking at her beauty that was about to kiss his lips. Soon he realized what was happening. Yumi was starting to like him. He moved his head to the side making Yumi's tender lips touch his cheek. Ulrich melted while blushing. Yumi always longed to kiss Ulrich's lips. It was as if it were mission impossible, but yet she knew she could do it… Something was always there stopping her except Ulrich… Now… Nothing was stopping her… Only him… She pulled him into a very tight hug. Ulrich embraced her right back. Gently he pulled back leaving his soft hands on her arms. His eyes were glimmering with innocence. "Yumi… You know you can't…" He takes a breath in and softly lets it out saying. "Kiss me…" Yumi kept looking into his entrancing eyes, biting her lower lip.

"No…" Yumi said holding his hand. Ulrich was a little stunned. "William will be furious…" He looked away from her eyes. He couldn't stand to see her wanting him, and himself denying her love that he's always wanted. "Ulrich… It's okay…" She delicately pulled his chin to face her. She strokes his long chocolate brown hair back. " You've been sulking since the day that I told you…That's almost a year… I thought you'd get over that… I thought you just had a crush on me…"Ulrich was starting to build up tears. "Ulrich please don't cry… I know that it's not 'just' a crush to you now… It's much more…" Ulrich couldn't bare to hold it in anymore, his tears started to fall. Yumi pulled him close to her, holding him tightly. Ulrich stayed there, not scared to cry in her presence. After a while of Yumi comforting him by kissing his head repeatedly, saying 'its okay', and caressing him. Ulrich looked well into her eyes. " Why did it take so long…?" Now Yumi started to cry. " I don't know…I don't know!" Ulrich pulled her close now while crying too. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I asked!! I love you so much! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" With a faint breath Ulrich heard Yumi say 'I love you too', he held her even tighter once she said that. Yet again they stayed there holding each other very tightly as if the world was going to end and they'd never see each other again." Ulrich…?" Yumi questioned softly… " Yes Yumi…?" Ulrich said stroking her hair. " Do something to me that you always wanted…"

Ulrich never really thought about that…I don't know… all I ever wanted was you to be more than a key to my heart… Ah… I know what she means now… He fell out of that thought. "Well… Alright…It's something we never got to finish…" Yumi smiled cause she knew exactly what he meant, and was talking about. "Go for it…" Ulrich was yet again face-to-face. He began to tilt his head and get closer. He was so close to her lips…"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!!!!!" Jeremie screamed out. Ulrich was so startled that he stumbled into the pool somehow. Ulrich quickly swam back up with his hair all wet. He shook his head to the side quickly drying off his hair a bit. He smiled at Yumi. "Still didn't finish…." Yumi laughed. "Yeah…Again. " She giggled a little more. " Did I miss something??" Jeremie said curiously.

Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other. They both laughed. " No Einstein! Nothing at all!" Ulrich said actually grinning. Aelita came back saying a bunch of apologies. She was in the middle of saying sorry to Jeremie. Then she froze seeing Ulrich… Actually grinning. Aelita grinned very happily her face lighting up with joy to see her friend having fun and being happy after months. She jumped in the pool, swam to Ulrich and gave him a big hug. " Ulrich I'm so happy for you!!!" Aelita kissed him deeply. As Aelita pulled away smiling Ulrich either was stunned, scared, or mortified. Jeremie felt like his heart was torn out. Yumi was staring with tears. Ulrich didn't even flinch, blink, nothing. Aelita came out of the pool. "Guys…? What's wrong…?" She said confused herself. " UGH!! GODZILLA!!!! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID?!!?!" Jeremie said crying with frustration. Yumi softly jumped next to Ulrich, and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Um… I kissed Ulrich… So…?" Aelita said drying off. " AH!!!!!!! WE! WE! US!! WE haven't even done that yet!! I've never even had a first kiss! AND!! AND YOU JUST WASTE YOUR FIRST!!! I LOVE YOU AELITA there!!! I finally said it out loud!!" He said sobbing. Ulrich and Yumi were holding each other cheek, to cheek. Watching poor Jeremie freak out about the one girl he ever got a chance to get, and love very much. Jeremie fell to his knees. "Why…why me…" Jeremie said sobbing hard. " Hey Jer… I know how you feel man… Felt like that for almost a year…It'll get better… Promise…" Ulrich said to him calmly, he then looked in Yumi's eyes happily. Jeremie just stayed there. He managed to get a hold of himself.

Very slowly he crept out with tears falling on the floor. "Jeremie…" Aelita said softly extending her hand out. "Yes Aelita…" He said stopping in his tracks to know what her demands were. Aelita ran to him and hugged him from behind so tightly. Jeremie's tears came down flooding. Aelita turned him around. "Jeremie… I'm sorry… I love you… I was just so happy for Ulrich I lost my senses…" Aelita said really sincerely actually meaning what she was saying. "Yeah… But not your movement…" His tears fell like a waterfall. Aelita felt sad. "Well then fine… Take this before I turn off X.A.N.A. …" She passionately gives him a French kiss. She pulled away and headed toward a pipeline to shut off X.A.N.A. "Aelita… wait…. I should be sorry… Not you…" Jeremie walks to her and holds her hands tightly. His head is down." I'm sorry I went crazy…I'm just so jealous… I love you… That's all..." Aelita lifted his head up with her eyes shining. "I'm glad…" Aelita puts him in another kiss that makes Jeremie go wild.

Both Jeremie and Aelita put their hands around each other. Jeremie softly laid her down on the chair, kissing her deeply slowly slipping tongue. "Ulrich, come with me to the dorm, I got to get another towel. Since Mr. Jealous is Busy in his make out session 1." Ulrich chuckled at the joke. Then nodded his head in agreeing to follow Yumi to the dorm to get her towel, again. Swiftly they got out of the water while the two couples were in their session one. As soon as they were at the stairs, they raced up to the room. Surprisingly, Ulrich actually beat Yumi. "You actually beat me!! William never beat me!" Yumi said all surprised. "Well" Ulrich smiled. " I'm not a lazy ass like him and don't buff up." Yumi scanned his whole body. Then softly gulped. " Mmm… Yeah… That's true…" Yumi wanted to explore his whole body. All buffered up. For her…

Ulrich got sad again remember yesterday in the forest. "What's wrong Ulrich…?" Yumi said slowly opening the door. "Well I saw you, and William yesterday…" Ulrich turns around. Yumi had a hot red blush. "Ulrich…"Yumi wrapped her arms around him. "We didn't do anything…" Ulrich turns around and looks down at her. Ulrich grew up to be taller than Yumi by 4 inches. "I left right after you guys were going to do it…" Yumi looked into his eyes sadly and guilty. "Ulrich… We didn't… I swear… We stayed on third to be safe…" Ulrich kept looking at her. " What happened to 'It's not like Ulrich's going know…'. " Yumi was about to cry. "I was swept away by the stupid deceiving moment okay Ulrich! I regretted that I told you I was with him. I always loved you… AWLAYS… But I was so stubborn and I denied it…" Ulrich just looked at her with those eyes that were burning a hole through Yumi's heart. "That was everything I need to hear…" He held her tightly. Yumi felt so safe in his arms. " I Love you so much Ulrich…" He kissed her still wet head; he laid his head on hers. " Love you too… Now let's get you dried up… mmm?" Ulrich said looking into her eyes with a smile. "Yeah… Kind of chilly…" Both of them enter the room, and Yumi locks the door. Which is quite pointless since no one, but them, Jeremie, and Aelita are in the school. Yumi turns around to see Ulrich laying down and kind of leaning on the wall. She moves towards him.

a cliffy! at least i think its a cliff hanger... well I spent all day on this piece, hope you guys enjoy it


	4. Chap 4: Aelita's almost Jermeie's Queen

Heads up, big HALF lemon on this one JxA

"Ulrich…?" Yumi said while laying her head on his buffed chest. "Yes wonderful…?" Yumi paused for a moment once he was playing with her hair. " Have you ever thought about having kids with me…?" Ulrich blushes. "Well… I never really thought about that… All I ever wanted was to be with you… I really don't mind just doing nothing with you… I find it really nice…But if you wanted to… I'd um… You know…" Ulrich holds her hand with a tight, yet gentle grip. "You want to put some clothes on…?" Yumi said not knowing what to say. She regretted asking that random question though; she loved any chance she got to see him only in his swim shorts. " Nah… His clothing is weird… Too tough guy-ish… I don't see how he can be delicate to you… He seems too hard to crack the soft side… " He smiles. "You can do wonders though…" Yumi smiled happily with a warm sensation.

" You always know what to say to make me feel good… Don't you?" Ulrich smiled staring into her eyes. "Maybe…" Yumi lay down on top of him face to face. "I want to kiss you so bad…" Ulrich pulled her head a little closer. "I want to kiss you too Yumi…." Yumi stared into his eyes dreamily. "Then do it…." Yumi said softly while closing her eyes. Ulrich looked at her so deeply. Always longing to be with her like this. It seemed like a dream come true…Wow… The actual love of my life wants me to kiss her… This will be a moment both of us will always remember…

Ulrich turned his head to the side, and slowly locked lips. Yumi was amazed at how soft his lips were compared to Williams. Ulrich's were tender and un-tight, Williams was rough and hard. Poor Ulrich he was just entranced into what was happening to him at the moment. Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich tightly. Ulrich softly slipped his tongue not knowing if she'll accept, but of course… She did… Ulrich then embraced her around her waist, and mid back. Yumi intensively started to have a passionate tongue war with Ulrich. Ulrich pulled back a bit and smiled. " What is this world war 5?" They both laughed smiling at each other. "Mmm… Yeah… No blood or injuries included!" the two lovebirds laughed at that remark. Yumi stopped a little earlier than Ulrich and stared into his forest like green eyes. She pulled away his long hair from out of one of his eyes.

Strangely, she saw a scar. Yumi's always been up close and personal to Ulrich. She's a little stunned that she never noticed it, but she left that aside. Ulrich laid his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you changed your mind… I'm the happiest teenage to ever live…" Yumi smiled with happy tears. " Yeah… Me too…" Ulrich wiped away her happy tears. "Your so happy your crying." Ulrich joked. This made Yumi grin and laugh. " Oh Ulrich…" She said playing with his hair. " Your so different compared to William… You're just… I don't know… This amazing person that just showed me what real love and passion is…"

Ulrich felt really astonished when she said that, he was staring at her with those dreamy eyes that no girl could resist. "Those eyes just… Pull me into such a want for you… It's like a spell… One that's not torture… It's enjoyment…" Yumi pulled him into another kiss. Yumi deepened the kiss with tongue. Ulrich followed along with her. Deepening it right along with her. Yumi held Ulrich tightly and pulled him on top of her. " Whoa… Taller than William and Light as a Feather…?" Ulrich blushes a lot. "Well, the weights can work wonders. Think I got buff over today? Nope… Been doing it for half a year…That's why my suite in Lyoko reduced to only cut up jeans…" Yumi looked confused.

"What's wrong with that… I like to stare at you." Ulrich is turning a hot red again. " Ulrich… You don't even know how attractive you are…" Ulrich laughed lightly. "Well you're so beautiful you lighten up my world." Now Yumi was blushing. "Physical payback! Since you've taken my breath away." Yumi lightly squeezes his butt. Both of them are blushing instead of just Ulrich. Yumi's blushing cause even his butt is buff. Ulrich obviously blushing of what Yumi did to him. "Thought it was payback…Why you blushing then?" Yumi blushes to a more dark red. "Your Body and you. It's… It's… Perfect." She thinks I'm Perfect… this is way more than I asked for! Mmm… But I'm glad… I love her so much…I don't think I'd change anything that has happened… " Hey Yumi, want to take a shower? We still have the pools chlorine on us."

Yumi looked on her arm. It seemed paler than usual. Just the chlorine she thought. "Alright, grab a towel and join." She pulls Ulrich into a kiss, and spins on top of him and softly gets off. Ulrich sighs happily." I can never get enough of your kisses…" Yumi smiled she threw a towel at him. " I'll wait at the door." Ulrich said heading that way. " Alright, I'll be right there." Yumi grabbed a towel; the box fell in front of her. Well William… It's over now…And it wasn't like I was going to do it with you these many times…I'll take 2…One for Ulrich and Jeremie… Jeremie's probably on fire… Yumi holds one tightly in her pocket." Ulrich we have to go to the pool first. I need to drop something off right now." Ulrich was curious. " Well… Okay, as you say…"

He followed her to the pool. Yumi signaled for Ulrich to be quiet, instead, he just waited, and watched. Aelita and Jeremie were all over each other on one of the beach chairs. Aelita was starting to glide her hands down his chest to his swim shorts. Aelita isn't going in my shorts… Is she? Oh crap… I've gone so far that I've turned her on! Well… If she's curious… Let her be… It's better than her surfing Ulrich… Aelita slipped her hands into his shorts, and softly rubbed it and grabbed on to it. Ow…. BE A LITTLE SOFTER!!! Oh…. But that feels good…. NO NO! Jeremie...you're a civilized genius… Aelita started to give him a hand job. Ah…. Yes… So good… NO! No! I am a genius… I am a genius… Aelita kept kissing so deeply and passionate. Jeremie didn't realize that she had slid off his shorts. I AM SO DEAD, BUT IT FEELS SO RIGHT…. How come she makes wrong things feel so good? How… I know I shouldn't allow her…ugh… I don't know… The genius is for once… Lost… No computer can help me now…

Yumi laid the condom on Jeremie's chest. Yumi swiftly ran to the showers that she didn't make a sound. Aelita pulled back from the kiss. She looked down at Jeremie's pretty okay in shape chest. She found the package and out of curiosity she opened it. Jeremie still didn't open his eyes, scared that she might be unclothed. I wonder what she's doing, but I'm too scared to look Aelita read the instructions and slid it on Jeremie. Finally he opened his eyes; he jumped a little. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!?!?!" Jeremie said acting crazy. "It was on top of you…So I decided to put it on you…" Aelita said calmly. Jeremie took deep breaths in and out. "Well, okay its on, done, let's take it off." Aelita stared at him for a little. " Why don't you ever get a boner when I am around you…?" Jeremie's face just flushed to a red. "C-Cause… I'm-I'm respectful and d-don't think of y-you that way…" Aelita took off her bathing suit. "What about now…?" Jeremie gulped then looked away.

I'm going to kill the teachers who teaches this stuff!!! Aelita lies down on top of him. Jeremie blushes harder once she feels her chest in his. " Aelita…?" Jeremie said in a kind of squeaky voice. " Yes my prince…?" She said fiddling with his lower parts. "Do your really want me to… Erm... Get… a…bo-" He chokes, but Aelita knows what he's talking about. "Yes…" She holds onto him tightly. Well… I actually have to think of her like that…gulp here it goes… He thinks of her with him in ways he's never thought before. His dick bulged only a little. Aelita helped by giving a hand job. It grew big this time. "Mmm… Looks plump…" Aelita said. Jeremie looked into her eyes. His eyes seemed kind of sad, but more on the worried side.

"Jeremie place your hands where you'd never place them…" WTF!!!!! Does she read my mind or something?!?! He places his hands on both of her breasts. Aelita softly bites her bottom lip. She pulls him on top making his dick softly touch her down there. This all seems so confusing with Jeremie all scared… but it feels good so far… She removes his glasses. She softly whispers in his ear. She wants me to WHAT?!?! Uh… As long as it's Aelita… I'll do anything she asks… Even jump off a bridge if she asks, as long as it makes her happy…here goes everything… He softly places her lips on her right breasts, and places his right hand on the left one. He kisses it softly, and then he begins to suck. Aelita started to moan. She made Jeremie's grip tighter making her moan again. Jeremie was so nervous, but he still tried to go on. He began to lick back and forth.

This isn't so bad…Mmm… Let me play around with her… No more Mr. Nice genius… He sucks really hard. "OOOH…….YES JEREMIE..……." She moaned. He licked all around. Then he moved onto the other one that was still freshly white and not red as a tomato. He sucked really hard on her little tit. She started moaning out his name a few times. He licked and sucked it at the same time while his erection kept getting larger. " I never knew this felt so good Jeremie… Why didn't you tell me…?" Aelita said with her eyes closed enjoying every single sexual, seducing moment. "Princess… Not even the royal prince knew…Today your going to be my queen…"

Jeremie said in what seemed to be a sexy voice to Aelita. Aelita giggled. " I like that…" Jeremie continued the sucking in a rotating system, but he added something else…" Oh my… Jeremie… You're going to make me go crazy!" Jeremie stopped sucking a second but kept fingering hard. "Who said I'm not trying to…?" He grinned and went to sucking harder each time. When Jeremie was done fingering her to his size Aelita was itching for more. "Hold your horses…I mean, Hold on…We're going to do something else before the home…" Aelita's breasts had grown pretty big and round over the past year. Every guy was all over her, except Ulrich, and Odd. Jeremie Examined them hard. "Aelita, pull them close together…"

Jeremie slips off the condom in a good condition to put in 'action' later. Aelita did what Jeremie said. "Why'd you take it off?" Aelita said looking concerned this time. " You'll see…" Jeremie stayed on his knees, he slid his hard dick through the two breasts going at a slow pace. "Oh this feels even better Jeremie...Go harder…"He did so. " Oh Aelita… I know it does…" Kept doing it for about ten minutes. Jeremie had an orgasm. He grabbed a towel and cleaned Aelita off. He slipped the condom back on. "When's the real deal Jeremie… I feel so… I don't know right now…?" Jeremie smiled. "The term is turned on…And soon princess… Soon…"


	5. Chap 5: Aelita's a Queen

Jeremie stuck his finger deeper into her again. Aelita moaned Jeremie's Name out Loudly. "Come OOOOOOOOON Jeremie…. It Feels so Right… I want your queen now…." Jeremie chuckled " Oh really…?" Aelita looked into his eyes. " Yes, please…" Jeremie smiled. "Well… Alright…" Jeremie softly pushes into her. He slowly pulled in finally breaking that small strip of skin. Aelita had tears after Jeremie saw that, he pulled out slowly. "Aelita… Its hurts too much… We should stop…" Aelita had her eyes closed. "No!" She then pulled Jeremie all the way in. Jeremie blushed really red. Aelita was moaning in pain and enjoyment. Panting she asked Jeremie. "I am… I.. Your Queen… Now…?" Jeremie softly began to pump in and out of her. "Ye...Yeah…" Aelita smiled while she had enjoyment expressions on her face. Jeremie was happy, yet sad she was feeling pain.

" Jeremie…Go harder…" Jeremie blushed more… Looks like the Einstein is doing action, not a sport though! He went a little harder, and faster. "Show me what you've got…" Aelita said moving with Jeremie's movements. He slips out of her. He stands up." Okay... But this time your going to have to move…" Aelita smiled. "Good… Since I know you don't like exercising" Jeremie blushed deeply. "Um… Well…wrap your legs around my waist…I'll hold onto you…" She does as he said. She grasps his still hard dick, seemed to grow even more, looked at big as a foot, she pulled into him. It hurt but she enjoyed it. She keeps moving it around her. Jeremie was in a trance himself this time. Aelita made him get so deep that it hit a spot in her.

She moaned Jeremie's name again, she kept hitting it since it felt so good. " Want to take a little break…? And let me do the work…?" Aelita climbed down. "Only if your promise to do better than me…" Jeremie blushes darker than ever. " I can try my queen…" Aelita slipped off his condom. "Aelita, we can't do anything without it… You'll get preg-" Aelita covers his lips. " I know…I want to be with you forever though…" Jeremie was in shock and was speechless. "Aelita…. Are you sure…? If you have a kid now… Your life will never be the same…" Aelita stares into Jeremie's eyes really roughly. " I am positive…" Jeremie gulped and let out a large sigh. "If you're positive…I'll…I'll do it…"

Aelita smiled and hugged Jeremie. Aelita stayed on her knees straight up. "Enter me like this…. You have a better chance to touch me…" Jeremie goes on his knees just like her; he manages to slip half in. Aelita pulls his butt closer to her, which pulls him all into her. She closed her eyes with a whine when she did." Okay…Now you can touch me anywhere…." Jeremie just pulled her close, he cried silently. Aelita didn't notice Jeremie's tears since they fell on the floor. He caressed her back. He cautiously wipes away his tears, and waits a while to pull back. "I want to try something else Jeremie…." Jeremie had a little delayed reaction, and replied softly "Alright My queen…." Aelita stood up and pulled him onto the beach chair again. She laid him down, and puts his dick into her while kneeling on the sides of the beach chair. She starts to go back and forth. She feels it grow in her. "Can u get any bigger Jeremie…?" Aelita said sweetly. " I can try…" Jeremie thought of all the positions with her imaginable while Aelita kept moving.

It did get wider Aelita melted with the pleasure she felt, She finally released hot cum out. Which made it go smoother, and faster. Aelita found that special spot again and kept hitting it while Cumming. Jeremie just stared at her being all happy, with pleasure of his body to hers. Aelita lies down on his chest. "Your turn Einstein…" Jeremie nodded. HE swiftly pulled himself on top of her. " Slow and deep? Or… Fast and deep?" Aelita kept her eyes closed. "Both… slow first… then deep…" Jeremie stared at her with worry he started to cry softly, his tears just slid on his body so Aelita couldn't feel it. Jeremie started to pump slowly all the way in, each time Aelita let a little grunt out. He started to go faster; she began to moan now.

When he was at his fastest, which was actually pretty fast. Aelita kept yelling out Jeremie's name. " Your turning me on badly with you screaming out my name. I'm almost going to cum let me go to the side over there" Aelita kind of frowned "No… Cum into me…." Jeremie's eyes grew large. He kept pushing as deep as he could to that spot. " Ooooh Jeremie…. Yes…….YES!!!" Jeremie cummed into her after she said that last yes. " Oh Yeah….Jeremie… Oh JEREMIE….CUM… CUM…. " Jeremie managed to go even faster and cum a lot that it even slid out of her. Jeremie placed her in doggie style position and entered her. "I'm tight there!! But it feel so right Jeremie!!!" He smiled with a tear knowing this might be one of his last moments together with her. He kept going at a good pace hitting into her cumming. He was dripping with sweat. "One sec Aelita…" He jumps into the pool then comes back soaked, his hair made Aelita smile. She was lying down again. " I'll get into you one last time…"

Jeremie entered her one last time and hit that same spot the hardest with hot cum. Aelita let out the loudest scream that even Ulrich and Yumi heard it. " Okay… You were right Yumi… they AREN"T innocent as you said." Both of them laugh. Jeremie pulls out of her and keeps rubbing her tits softly. "Thank you for making me a queen…" Jeremie smiled, but inside he was hurt. "Y-Yeah… Anything for you…" Jeremie pulls his swimming trunks back on, and then puts Aelita's Bottom part bikini on her. He lay down again and pulled Aelita on top both of them staring at them ceiling Jeremie massaging Aelita's breasts for soft comfort. Aelita smiled the whole time. "Jeremie… You've done so much… but can you suck on them again…?" Jeremie was daydreaming about the fact how'd he be gone for a long time. "Jeremie…?" Jeremie got a little startled. "Huh...? What…?"

Aelita lays her breasts in front of his face. "Oh…" He lightly sucks them with his eyes closed; while squeezing her other breasts with his finger rotating. Then switched places with both of them. He stopped after a while. Aelita lay there hugging him. "Aelita…. I got accepted to go into Yale College already…" Aelita jumped up in joy. "JEREMIE! That's AWSOME!!! When do you go…?" Jeremie frowned. "Well… um…tomorrow… My dad accepted it as soon as it came into the mail…" Aelita was sad and happy. "Aelita… It won't matter… I'm going to jail anyway… Cause… Of what we just did…" Aelita's face automatically turned to a frown with a lot of tears. "Can't I just say someone else did it?!!?!" Jeremie looked away then looked back at her. "They are probably going to check the blood…" Aelita started sobbing. "NO! Jeremie!! I LOVE YOU!! You can't go to jail…You just cant!!" Jeremie himself started to sob. "There's nothing I can do! That's why I was crying once in a while!! Cause I'd know this would be the last moment I'd be with you!" Aelita hugged him so tightly.

"Jeremie…. Never Leave me…" Jeremie's tears fell down faster. "I will always be yours….Always… Remember that…" Aelita cleaned her eyes. " I will Jeremie… I will…" Both of them stayed a long time there crying alone.

well... how was that? pleasre review flames allowed, go easy okay?


End file.
